Scanning Electron Microscopes (SEMs) may be used by semiconductor device manufacturers to measure the “critical dimension” (CD) of the sub-micron-sized circuits in a chip in order to monitor the accuracy of their manufacturing process. CD measurements are typically performed after photolithographic patterning and subsequent etch processing.
An SEM uses a beam of electrons which is shaped and focused by magnetic and electrostatic “lenses” within an electron column. This beam causes secondary electrons and backscattered electrons to be released from the wafer surface. The SEM may then analyze the collected electrons (mainly the secondary electrons) to extract information, e.g., an image or measurement. The use of extremely precise and narrow electron beams may enable SEMs to image and measure features on a semiconductor wafer at a much higher resolution than images captured by optical microscopes.